


smut request #6393

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Jared, Degradation, M/M, Omega Evan, Riding, Smut, alpha omega dynamics, im so sad, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Request for Alpha Jared to be a little mean during sex.





	smut request #6393

**Author's Note:**

> honestly for real no offense to ppl who like this and the user who requested it but.....dear lord

Evan knew his heat was due. The little cramps he got for a few minutes at a time were evidence, as was the time of month. However. He didn’t expect it to incur on him while he was waiting for his boyfriend to drive him home from school, standing outside the cafeteria. It hit him like a wave, and he had to lean on the wall. 

Jared rounded the corner, whistling casually. He saw Evan leaning against the wall a little ways down. “Hey, Ev!” He called.

Evan gasped. “Oh, thank god.” He made his way a little weakly down to meet Jared halfway. “Take me home,” he complained. 

Jared blinked. “What's wr– Oh.”

“I thought I had time, I’m sorry.” Evan took to leaning on Jared rather than the wall. It made some of the pain go away. 

Jared gulped, kneeling down. “Wanna piggy back? To help with the pain.”

Evan looked at him with big eyes. He nodded. “Th-Thanks, J, I really owe you one.”

Jared nodded back as Evan climbed onto his back. “Let's get out of here before the pheromones really start up, yeah?”

Evan winced. “Sorry.” He hated the way his pheromones could make Jared act. At least the pain was subsiding. He made as much contact with Jared as he could. 

“'S okay. Not your fault, y’know.”

“You say that every month.”

“Because it's true.”

“You’re lucky you’re hot.”

Jared chuckled, tilting his head to press a kiss to the skin of Evan's arm where it rested over his shoulder and across his chest. 

Evan smiled. “Your lips are soft today,” he said. 

Jared smiled to himself. “Thanks, they're for you.”

“I know,” Evan laughed. “You kinda sealed that deal when you marked me.”

“Marked you 'cause I love you.”

“Love you more,” Evan remarked. He took a deep breath. “You smell really good.”

“So do you, sweetie, but we gotta get you home.”

“My stomach hurts,” Evan complained.

Jared winced sympathetically. “I know, honey, you have to wait just a little while, okay?”

Evan buried his face in Jared’s neck, breathing deeply. “Mm,” he hummed. 

Jared shuddered, gulping. “Ev, honey, it's time to get in the car.” He pulled open the passenger door.

Evan pouted. “But I don’t want to.”

“I know, but you gotta. Just trust me, okay? You know I always take care of you.”

Evan hummed again. “You always take care of me,” he echoed, but made no effort to move. 

Jared leaned back, letting Evan's legs fall to the ground. “You know you gotta listen to me if I'm gonna take care of you.”

“Please take care of me,” Evan pleaded. He hadn’t meant to give in to his heat so easily, but Jared really did smell nice. 

Jared grunted. “Get in, Evan.”

The omega slid into the passenger seat.

Jared kissed him once in thanks before pulling away and closing the door. He shuffled over to the drivers side, sliding in. He turned the car on, offering his hand to Evan.

Evan gladly took Jared’s hand, his other placed on his torso where it hurt the most. 

“Just a little while, okay?” Jared pulled out of the parking lot, starting the drive to Evan's house. 

Evan nodded. Now that he wasn’t right on Jared and able to smell him as well, he felt more like himself. “Can you turn on the radio?”

“'Course.” He clicked the radio on, quickly returning his hand back to Evan. “You can choose, I don't care what we listen to.”

Evan nervously toyed with the stations, eventually giving up and leaving it on a rock channel. At least it wasn’t country. 

The ride didn't take long, 15 minutes at the most. Jared pulled into the driveway, having to pull his hand away once again to put the car in park.

This time Evan whined at the lack of touch. 

Jared hopped out of the car, not bothering to grab his keys. He pulled open the passenger door. “C'mon, Ev.”

Evan fell right out of the car and into Jared’s arms, groaning in pain. 

Jared held him tight, lifting him up in his arms. He carried him up the steps and into the front door, kicking it shut behind him. “Do you want your pills?”

Evan shook his head. Jared’s scent filled his nose again, and he didn’t even want to think about taking those pills. All he wanted was Jared. 

Jared could smell Evan's pheromones increasing, the scent heavy in his head. “Upstairs?”

“Please?” Evan asked. 

Jared carried Evan up into his room, settling down on the bed with Evan in his lap. “Is your mom home?”

“No, she’s got the afternoon shift,” Evan explained, trying to get a kiss. 

Jared complied, grabbing Evan's wrist to run his fingers over the mark on the back. 

Evan shuddered as the plant-shaped mark tingled under Jared’s soft touch. Their bond had been recent, but not a surprise. He felt weightless as his pain became bearable. 

Jared pulled away, breath hitching. “This is what you want?”

“You smell _so good_ ,” Evan said. “I want this so much.”

Jared nodded, pulling Evan's shirt off preemptively. He slid them up the bed, pressing a kiss to Evan's wrist.

The bond mark was still sensitive, and Evan shivered again. He tugged immediately at Jared’s shirt. 

Jared pulled it off, tossing it aside. “Love you,” he murmured, voice soft.

Evan practically mewled at Jared’s words, latching himself to his mate to account for more skin contact. “I love you way more,” he contested. 

Jared buried his nose in Evan's neck, breathing in his scent. “Mine.”

Evan nodded. “All yours,” he agreed. He squirmed a little. “Please take care of me.”

Jared grunted, eyes dilating as the pheromones started getting to him. “Strip.”

Instantly, Evan’s fingers moved down to his pants, undoing them as he kicked his shoes off aimlessly. 

Jared flipped them, hovering over Evan as he waited for him to strip down. 

Evan finally pushed his pants off, only hesitating for a moment when it came to his boxers. Eventually they were on the floor too.

Jared hummed in approval, kissing down Evan's jaw. “Strip me.”

In the same fashion, Evan reached down to undo Jared’s pants. Little whimpers escaped him as Jared’s lips connected with his skin until finally Jared was free of his clothes as well. 

Once they were both bare, Jared lowered himself down to press his body against Evan's. 

Evan whined, his pain giving way to lust. He rose his head up to kiss Jared’s shoulder. 

Jared ran his hands up Evan's sides. “What are you?” 

“O-Omega,” Evan whispered. “Your omega.”

Jared growled, hips rolling against Evan's. “ _Mine_.”

“Yours,” Evan whined immediately, eyes hooded. 

Jared reached down, stroking Evan. “My good boy.”

Evan whimpered. “O-Only yours.” He kept his hips still despite their urge to buck up into Jared’s hand. 

Jared breathed in Evan's pheromones again, gradually feeling his alpha instincts taking over.

Evan could smell the alpha coming out of Jared, and he wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist, holding him there. 

Jared released Evan, flipping them over again. He held Evan's hips keeping him in place where he was straddling him. “Slut.”

“I-I’m a slut,” Evan agreed, staring down at Jared with only lust in his eyes. 

Jared's fingers trailed over Evan's body once again, pulling him down to rut into him.

Evan’s arms went weak and his body became a little limp as he whined pathetically. 

Jared grunted, urging Evan to rut against his thigh. “Keep going until you cum.”

Evan gulped, following his orders. He pushed his hips against Jared’s leg desperately, as he would his pillow before he had a mate. 

Jared mouthed at Evan's neck, sucking a hickey into his collarbone and running his fingers over the mark on his wrist.

Evan moaned, speeding his hips’ rhythm. He tilted his head to let Jared have better access. 

Jared growled softly, his thumb pressing into the mark. He made more love bites, scattering them over Evan skin possessively.

Evan’s arm twitched as Jared toyed with his bond mark, and he panted as he got closer to his climax, just from Jared’s thigh. 

“Go on, slut. Cum for me.” He sucked another mark into the sensitive skin under Evan's ear.

Evan moaned again, breathing deeply as he came against Jared’s leg. 

Jared practically purred, finger tips ghosting a trail up Evan's spine. “Good boy.”

Evan shivered as his high came down, leaning into Jared’s hand. He lived for the praise. 

“Tell me that you want me.”

“I do,” Evan answered immediately. “I want you s-so bad, Jared, I need you.”

“Then prove it,” Jared grunted. “Ride me.”

Evan’s eyes lit up. “C-Can I really?” He wanted to so badly. 

Jared nodded. 

Evan pulled himself off Jared’s leg and crawled up closer. He stared at his mate’s lap for a moment. 

Jared growled lowly. “Hurry up.”

Evan whined, hovering over Jared. Was he really going all in without any preparation?

Jared grabbed Evan's wrist, kissing the mark. “Prep first.”

Evan whimpered, sitting himself on Jared’s legs instead. 

Jared hummed. “Go on?”

“Huh?” Evan was too far gone. He needed instructions. 

“Stretch yourself.”

“Oh,” Evan breathed. He adjusted himself on Jared’s lap so his mate could see better and lowered his hand. 

Jared hummed in approval. “Go on, bitch.”

Evan whimpered, slipping a finger in, his natural secretions enough to let it slide effortlessly. 

Jared grunted, hands trailing up Evan's thighs to rest on his hips.

Evan whined as he worked himself open, adding fingers as needed. He needed to be perfect for his alpha. 

Jared growled. “Faster.”

Evan instantly sped up. 

“Good boy.”

Evan fucked himself for a few more moments, but contorted himself so he could bury his face in Jared’s neck. 

Jared huffed, pressing kisses to any skin he could reach. 

Jared’s pheromones had Evan falling deeper under his spell. He removed his fingers and whined wordlessly into Jared’s neck. 

Jared's hands urged Evan's hips to move. “Ride me.”

Evan climbed onto Jared with no hesitation. 

Jared's breath hitched, his hands assisting in having Evan start up a rhythm. 

Evan easily slid up and down, moaning Jared’s name in time to their pattern. 

Jared shuddered, reaching over to grab Evan's wrist once again. 

The sensitive skin on Evan’s arm tingled, sending pleasure through his body. He sped his hips up. “J-Jared,” he whimpered. 

Jared growled lowly, his grip tightening on Evan's wrist.

Evan whined, his hips beginning to stutter. 

Jared panted, a shudder wracking his body. “Are you close?”

Evan nodded violently. 

Jared nodded, his own hips bucking up into Evan, drawing them both closer to their approaching climaxes. 

Evan moaned obscenely, his fingernails ghosting Jared’s chest weakly. 

“Tell me what you want.”

“I-I wanna c-cum for you, p-please, I’m yours.”

Jared's fingers dug into Evan's skin. “Do it.”

Evan whimpered pathetically, reaching his second climax of the night. “J-Jared,” he moaned. 

Jared didn't stop, his harsh thrusting continuing as he neared his own peak. “Wh-Who do you belong to, Omega?”

“You!” Evan shouted, overstimulated. “I-I belong to you, I-I’m yours, I’m _yours_.”

Jared gasped as he came, pulling out just in time. “F-Fuck.”

Evan panted, his eyes still squeezed shut. “I’m yours,” he kept repeating, almost as if he were in a trance. 

Jared grunted approvingly, still lost in his high. “Mine,” he agreed mindlessly.

Evan nodded. “Only y-yours.”

Jared eventually came down, regaining a bit of his senses. “Evan,” he hummed. “Do you feel better?”

Evan hummed too, a different note. “Mhm.” He felt airy. 

Jared carefully guided Evan to lay down, reaching over to grab some tissues and clean the pair of them up. “Are you okay?”

Evan nodded, curling into a small ball. “Thanks, J. I really didn’t want those pills.”

Jared nodded. “I know, babe. You always say how shitty they make you feel.” He pulled the blankets over the pair of them, pulling Evan close.

Evan cuddled close to Jared. “You’re lucky you don’t have to take ‘em,” he murmured. 

Jared hummed. “Sorry I called you names.”

“‘S okay. Your alpha side likes it.”

“Doesn't make it nice.”

“It got the job done.”

Jared rolled his eyes, kissing Evan's cheek. “The heat isn't over, is it? We're gonna have to stay together like this for a couple days, aren't we?”

“Yeah, I know. I mean, I’m fine for now. As long as you’re here.” Evan smiled. 

Jared ran his fingers through Evan's hair. “I'm here for as long as you need.”

“I need you forever, Jare.”

“Then that's how long I'll stay.”

“Perfect. I love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
